Hordes of Fan Boys
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: "Lucy..." Happy inquired while they are busy scolding the old man. "You obviously have hordes of fanboys, but who will you choose?" Lucy-centric. Sequel of Fan Boys and More Fan Boys.


**Summary:** "Lucy..." Happy inquired while they are busy scolding the old man. "You obviously have hordes of fanboys, but who will you _choose_?"

**Pairing:** Lucy-centric One-Shot

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® Mashima Hiro

**Genre: **Comedy, Romance, Reverse Harem-ish?

**Author's Note: **Another sequel of Fan Boys and More Fan Boys. Please, enjoy the crack-ish, Lucy-centric One Shot of mine :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was a sudden clap of hands that made the occupants of a certain bar jumped a little from their chair.

"I thought of something amazing," Levy started with a wide grin over her lips. Everyone, who was invited to Fairy Tail's celebration as the Champion of Grand Magic Game. "Wouldn't it be nice if Natsu and Lucy end up together?"

Lucy, who was busy nursing her second glass of red wine, promptly spit out the said beverage and started to coughed nastily when it entered the wrong tube.

"Huh? Me?" was the surprise reaction of Natsu, he was busy munching his food along with Happy and his fish.

Gray handed over a tissue to Lucy after he thumped her back so hard that she spit out the wine again earning a death glare from the blonde Mage. The Ice Make Mage grinned apologetically at her and patted her head while they are both ignoring the dagger glare from Juvia.

"What the heck, Levy-chan!" Lucy said, "I think you consumed too much alcohol now."

Levy gave her bestfriend a teasing look, "Why not? It actually makes sense, no?" Levy made an eye contact with the other girls, "I mean you won't go to mission without Natsu, you guys are completely inseparable!"

Lucy can feel the hotness of cheeks, "B-but still! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Now that you're at it..." Erza suddenly entered the conversation. She looked at Lucy and then to Gray, the latter raised an eyebrow in return. "I've always thought she and Gray made a nice pair."

"I KNEW IT!" everyone jumped on their seat once again when Juvia wailed from her table. "LOVE RIVAL!"

Lucy was sweating profusely as she was feeling the piercing gaze of Juvia behind her. Gray stopped midway of patting Lucy's head.

"What are you talking about, Erza?" Gray blinked still his one hand on top of Lucy's head while ignoring the heated look from the Water Mage.

"You think she's cute right?" Erza said wearing a confident smile.

"WHAT?!" Juvia shrieked from her chair.

Lucy mentally said her prayers to all the gods she know to save her from being murdered by her _nakama_. Natsu automatically stopped eating and then glared at Gray.

"You think what?" he hissed.

Gray leveled Natsu's glare in return. "What? I only said she's cute, and it's true anyways."

Lucy felt her face burned hundred folds.

Natsu hissed, "Stay away from Lucy, you—"

Erza chopped both Natsu and Gray each on their head. "Don't you boys start a fight now," she warned them which automatically received a positive, albeit reluctant, response from both boys. The red hair S Class Mage then turned her head to Lucy who was slouching on her seat so low that she's practically half hiding under the table.

"Lucy seat properly," Loke suddenly appeared out of nowhere from the Spirit World next to Lucy. He helped his Master to sit up back on her chair again. The Lion Spirit then started his usual flirting with Lucy.

Cana grinned. "Obviously Loke _likes_ Lucy," she said with teasing expression on her pretty face. Lucy slammed her head on the desk, face-first, in hopes to hide her blushing face.

Loke gave Cana and everyone a proud grin, "I do _love_, Lucy. After all, she's my future wife. Right, Lucy?" he gave the blonde Mage a flirtatious wink.

Lucy groaned and pushed Loke's handsome face away from her with her cheeks burning in bright red even more. "Don't look at me, idiot." She mumbled in embarrassment. "Why is everyone picking on me? Make fun of Alsack and Bisca, or Wendy and Romeo, forgod's sake!" she whined cutely.

"Because you've got to admit you are the most shippable girl in Earthland," Levy teased her earning a pout from her blonde bestfriend.

"And you fit with any guy," Erza added much to Lucy's dismay.

"Like Elfman," Mirajane piped in clapping her hands together. Lisanna nodded in agreement.

"Or Max."

"Jet maybe?"

"Oh~~~ how about Droy?"

Lucy just keep on sinking on her chair the more they ship her with every guy they know, "Urgh just stop it guys already."

"Fro thinks Rogue is suitable for Lucy-chan!" the cat in frog costume butted in.

The other side of bar was where Sabertooth guild members were situated. With unreadable expression, Rogue blinked his eyes at his precious cat and then turned his face to the flustered blonde Mage.

"Fro thinks Rogue likes Lucy 'cause he keeps on looking at her all the time!"

Rogue said nothing. His cat was telling the truth anyways since he did kind of notice himself stealing glances at Fairy Tail's sole Celestial Mage these past few days.

"So then I guess Sting-sama likes Lucy-sama as well? He does that for awhile now." Yukino said thoughtfully unaware of how Sting spit out the beer he was drinking. Lector patted the back of his human partner, amused at his blushing reaction.

"O-oi, Yukino?!" Sting called out hidding half of his flustered face with one hand. "When did I do that?"

"I caught you staring at her yesterday at the coliseum, and the day before yesterday and—"

"Yukino! Sshhh!" Sting covered the mouth of Yukino with his hand.

"Does that mean Orga and Rufus like the blonde chick as well?" Minerva suddenly said. Sting released Yukino from his grip somewhag relieve that the attention was diverted away from him.

"Huh?" was the unintelligent answer from both men.

"I heard Rufus telling Orga that Lucy's hot, and you agreed on it." Minerva added with a matter-fact tone.

Rufus raised an eyebrow behind his mask, "I never said anything about her being hot."

"Oh? So does that mean you think she's ugly?" Minerva prodded.

Rufus glanced at Lucy. He smirked. He can practically see smokes coming out of her ears due to embarrassment. "Well, she is... an _attractive _young lady." He was about to wink at her when he saw the sour expression of her nakama at him. "But since I don't have any death wish anytime soon, please don't get me involved in it." Rufus then tilted his hat downward.

Fairy Tail is after all dubbed as the strongest guild in Fiore Kingdom.

"Well then how about Gildarts and Lucy?" Makarov suggested, who is obviously drunk from over-consumption of alcohol.

Though the old man's suggestion earned yelps of disgust from everyone, including Cana. "Hey, as much as I like Lucy, I don't think I want to have a step mother who is younger me."

Lucy sighed in relief, "Thank you, Cana."

"How about Luxus?" Makarov added again.

Luxux grinned mischievously at Lucy, almost in sadistic kind of way. Lucy shivered in fear. "No thanks, I'm not a masochist."

"Bixlow?"

Lucy groaned in irritation as she was covering her ears when Bixlow's toys kept on repeating the words 'Cosplay Girl' in her ears. "Ugh..."

"Ohh~~~ how about Freed then?"

The blonde Mage slapped her palms over her face, "Stop it. Please..." she begged in exasperation.

"If you don't want any of them then you can be _my _wife instead!" Makarov chirped, wiggling his eyebrows in drunken way.

Lucy didn't even have the time to react about how their Guild Master was flirtatiously inching towards her when Natsu grabbed the tiny old man by the cape he usually wear to stop him. Gray, on the other hand, used his Ice Make magic to freeze the feet of Master Makarov preventing him from getting closer to Lucy as well. Loke pulled Lucy away from the old Guild Master, and protectively hid the young blonde Mage behind him. The men inside the bar were deeply disturbed at the thought of Lucy and Master Makarov together so they reacted violently.

"There are limits to your jokes, perverted old man." Laxus chided his grandfather. Master Makarov whined under his grandson's sharp gaze.

"Lucy..." Happy inquired while they are busy scolding the old man. "You obviously have hordes of fanboys, but who will you _choose_?"

Everybody heard the innocent question of Happy, but Lucy felt the pressure when everyone then turned their curious look at her, especially from the guys.

Lucy felt her face burning in deep red once again, "Don't ask me!" she squeaked in embarrassment and then run away from the bar covering her red face.

Outside the bar:

"Do you think Lucy and I can be together as well?"

Mavis rolled her eyes at Zeref, "Don't even think about it."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:** Sabrina tried her best to make a good sequel for Fan Boys and More Fan Boys. Sabrina just hope this story justified the first two installments T.T Sabrina is no longer updated with Ft anymore though...

**Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.**

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' &amp; 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
